


Bendy's Kink Machine

by PepsiGo



Series: Chubby Little Demon mini-story [4]
Category: bendy and ink machine
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Sorry, M/M, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 11:13:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10216721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepsiGo/pseuds/PepsiGo
Summary: In which a prank turns into another thing....In which one event leads to another... That's how far I'll go.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Shh!! The movie is starting!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Bendy smiled happily as he walked towards the Ink Machine room. Today, he had to make sure it worked. 

Once he walked in the machine looked a little different?....

"I'm probably high or shit, but I definitely remembered that the ink machine was never covered in hearts", Bendy said walking up to it. 

He looked around it. It looked like just a machine. Then he saw a sign on the front that said, "Place your butt here". 

Bendy, in curiosity, sat under where the machine said to. Then it spoke. 

"Welcome to the Sex Machine 2.0! How would you like me to do you? Soft or Hard?", A male voice said. 

"What is going on?! Who ever did this is gonna get a HARD punch", Bendy said angrily. "You have selected hard", The machine replied. 

Bendy said, "No no no wait!". Then it seat pulled him inside. It was like a little booth in there.

It started to tease him by massaging his stomach. Then it massaged his tail. Bendy moaned loudly. 

Then two dildos popped out. One of them shoved right into Bendy's mouth and the other up his ass. 

Bendy, moaning and gagging managed to take them all in at once. The first dildo popped out of his mouth, Then one of the arms tied a ball gag around his mouth. 

Bendy bit on it hard as he struggled to take it off. He bit the ball in pain as the first dildo and second both entered him. 

Then an arm entered the booth as it had a button in it's hand. 

Bendy mentally swore and thought, "Could that be...? Oh. Oh. Oh my sweet creators. Fuck". 

The arm pressed the button as the two dildos began vibrating violently. 

Bendy yelped then moaned. He manage to stutter, "Who placed this here?~". 

-Somewhere hidden in the booth-

"Pass the fucking popcorn", Boris said. 

"Fuck you. I'll pass it when I want to", Henry said. 

"Fuck you Henry and your bullshit rules", Boris said taking it away from Henry. 

"Words of wisdom", Henry said sighing and pouting. 

"You turned on by this?", Boris asked. 

"Nope. Not even close. You?", Henry asked. 

"Sort of", Boris replied eating some popcorn. 

"Dayum!", Henry said having a nosebleed. 

"What happened?", Boris asked. 

"That little slut just moaned out your name", Henry said. 

Boris who was drinking water spit it out. 

"Say what?", Boris asked. 

"Yeah. You heard me. Demon from hell just moaned out your name", Henry said as he simply said, "Boi" to him. 

Boris looked at what Bendy was doing and both him and Henry had a nosebleed. 

Bendy was being teased, fondled and fucked by tentacles. 

Two tentacles spreaded his legs as two entered. Bendy arched his back and moaned out, "B-Boris!". 

Henry slapped Boris on the back and said, "Prank gone fucking wrong". 

Boris said, "Not really tho. I like how he's moaning out my name not yours, so we chill". 

Henry said, "Words of wisdom". 

Then he heard a groan. The both turned around as their eyes widened in shock. 

Bendy was tied up and saying, "Come on machine!". The machine simply replied, "Insert coin to continue". 

Bendy yelled as he struggled to get out of the bonds. 

He banged against the door, the walls and the floor. He screamed his heart out as his corrupted form took over and on the floor on his knees and said, "I smell something". 

His eyes went from a cheery black to a murderous red. He broke loose of the bonds. 

He wandered around the room as a trail of ink behind him followed. Then he stopped. 

He made a ink ball out of thin air and threw it at the wall. He found a booth that was hidden. 

He yelled out seeing there was no one there. His eyes were filled with lust and anger. 

Henry and Boris were outside in Henry's workshop where they were talking about what they saw. 

"Damn the last part was actually pretty good", Henry said. 

"I know. Who knew Bendy had such a corruptive side", Boris said chuckling. 

Then the two heard screams and yells as then they both looked at one another. 

They quickly patched up the entrance/exit of the Ink Machine's room. 

Then the two saw a open hole. Bendy noticed they boarded it then ran towards it.   
Henry and Boris were on the other side. 

"Let me out of here!", Bendy yelled out. "Nope, Nope and Nope", Boris said. Henry shook his head. 

Bendy began to throw a tantrum. He screamed, yelled, kicked and cried. He banged on the wooden boards that just wouldn't fall. 

Boris was recording this and Henry whipped out his phone and took a photo using flash. 

Bendy simply cried his little heart out before going out cold. 

~End.......?~

**Author's Note:**

> What will happen next?!


End file.
